Point of No Return
by Bellowfain
Summary: I'm currently working on this Re-Write with Son Gokua, a good friend of mine. We hope you enjoy this as much as we enjoyed writing it.


Finn and Jake had just been informed on their situation by Princess Bubblegum. Though, they didn't really understand how this could work. Someone who had lived inside the Candy Kingdom, still unknown to the Princess and the others, had wanted to overthrow her.  
They didn't know who it was or the reason for it, but this was very serious, and unpredictable. The traitor of the Princess had made a deal with the most unexpected of enemies.  
A dragon. Not knowing the details of this enemy could mean trouble for everyone, and it struck fear in the hearts of all citizens when they had been informed. Maybe if they won, then the criminal would confess...  
But, they still had to defeat this monster and stop it from reaching the Candy Kingdom at all costs necessary.

"Don't worry, PB," Finn said to the princess. "We'll make sure that thing is gone and out of here, and it'll never even think of coming around here. I promise, we'll take care of it at all costs." Princess Bubblegum looked at him with a serious expression for just a moment, then sighed and put all of her trust in him within a moment's notice. A true sign of loyalty to her friend, Finn the Human.

"I trust you, Finn. I know that you and Jake will save us once more. Just...be careful, alright? Both of you." Jake perked his ears up, knowing that Bubblegum had mentioned him as well. "Don't worry, Princess. We've got this under control! We'll take e'm out and he won't even know what hit e'm."

This made the Princess smile. She said nothing for a moment, almost worried about them. Though she knew they were capable of taking care of any task she threw at them. "Alright, you two. Now go, this is very urgent. We can't waste any more time."

Finn and Jake nodded, and they were headed out of the castle in a moment's notice, ready to face the beast outside of the Kingdom.

The two brothers stood next to each other, staring off into the distance. "You ready for this bro?" Jake asked Finn, who simply nodded.

So the two began to search silently for their enemy, until Finn decided to break the silence. "Where the glob is h-" Finn's voice fell silent as a large shadow was cast over him. He looked up, his jaw dropping.

Jake turned to Finn, saying, "Hey, what's wrong, Finn?" He asked, walking over to his brother, "Finn? You okay?"

Finn pointed upwards, his jaw still hanging low. Jake did the same as he saw what their enemy was.

Towering over them was a ruby-red, sleek-scaled dragon, maybe five times their own size. His topaz eyes stared them down and they stood and gawked at him, and suddenly he opened his large maw, showing off his many razor sharp teeth.

"So what is it that YOU want, little pests?" The dragon growled in a low, eerie voice.

Finn made a menacing face, and told the dragon exactly what they had come for. "You know why we're here! You're trying to overthrow the Candy Kingdom, and we're here to stop you!"

The gargantuan dragon just smirked and let out a single, sharp scoff at them. "I don't think you're worthy to stop me, you puny little thing. Besides...I was paid very handsomely to help out that candy man in doing this...What makes you think that something like you two tiny little peasants could stop me?"

Finn kept his eyes locked on the dragon. "We don't have to explain ourselves to someone like you!" He yelled, grabbing hold of the sword that was still inside of its casing.

"You DARE to speak that way to me?" The enormous dragon angrily bellowed. He stretched both of his wings out and prepared to take flight.

Finn unsheathed his sword, holding it tightly. "Get ready, Jake!" The human told his brother, who prepared to shapeshift.

The dragon let loose a strong roar, shaking the ground beneath Finn and Jake. Finn didn't dare to tremble before this monster, trying to show he wasn't afraid.

Finn angled his sword, prepared to dig into the dragon's hide and save the Candy Kingdom. The startled opponents of the great beast could hardly keep their balance for a moment as the mighty dragon released a huge gust of wind from his wings, lifting him off of the ground and preparing to battle.

Jake, saying nothing as he was focused on the dragon's movements, grew and started running toward the dragon, Finn aiming his sword for the beast's gut. The tip of the blade only managed to touch the dragon before he swooped down and threw Finn off of his best friend's back.

Slightly bruised from the fall, Finn got up and darted back at the dragon with ease. He jumped back onto Jake's back as they battled for another while, all three of them bruised from intense fighting. Finn realised he couldn't get to the dragon with just his sword, he was too fast. He needed a long-range weapon, like a bow and some arrows.

He knew exactly where they were, too; they were in his pack. But he had to aim carefully, for there were only three arrows left.

Aim at the gut...

Jake was trying to bite into the beast's neck, still occupying him while Finn aimed his bow. They'd followed this routine a few times before, so they knew how to finish the dragon.

Finn shot his arrow, nailing the beast in the gut but having little effect. The dragon stumbled midair, but didn't mind the sting of the arrow. He was ticked now, fury burning in his eyes as he charged at Finn.

With a swift pull at the bow's string, two arrows were fired simultaneously into the dragon's topaz eyes, blinding him in the snap of a twig. Jake was now running, heart racing as he knew he had to save his brother, his best friend, from the jaws of the beast.

At all costs...

Jake hurriedly jumped in front of Finn, whose eyes were tightly clenched now, ready to make the sacrifice he had promised. But now, he heard thumping and rolling outside of his thoughts and his eyes shot open, revealing Jake inside the dragon's maw.

"Finn, help! I can't get out of here!" Jake struggled to reach his brother, but he was too dumbstruck to process all that was going on. He closed his eyes and turned away, with the words:

"I...I'm sorry."

Tears rolled down his face as he knew what happened behind him in that moment. With the dragon's now faltering breath, his jaws locked onto the human's best friend.

Jake was gone.

Finn felt his heart sink into his chest as the tears kept rolling down his face nonstop. His best friend... was gone. He said no words, he only picked up his sword, looking up at the blinded beast. "What have you done to me?!" The dragon screamed at Finn.

Finn opened his mouth to speak, but quickly shut it again. This enemy wasn't worth talking to. He killed his best friend, his brother. His only family.

It was obvious that the dragon was feeling intense pain, and Finn was glad. It deserved to feel what he felt.

"Where are you?! I'm going to kill you!" The dragon screamed. Finn ignored his threats and moved closer to its throat.  
Finn stayed silent as he jumped, aiming his sword at the beast's throat. His blade pierced the dragon's neck slowly, blood falling down the weapon. He kept moving it deeper inside of his enemy, ignoring the dragon's cries of pain. Finally, Finn took the blade out and landed on the ground.

He watched the body of his enemy crash onto the cold ground, still showing no mercy.


End file.
